Nhé Zoro c'est quoi un préservatif?
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Nhé Zoro?C'est quoi un préservatif? J'aurais pas du rester de garde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire encore comme connerie?


_Coucou! TonyTony Benji m'a proposé de faire un O.S sur la contraception! Au début j'étais sceptique, mais je trouvais que ça pouvait être drôle et vous faire, j'espère, passer un bon moment! Voilà alors bonne lecture! C'est une dédicace pour toi! Et je suis sûre que tu te reconnaîtras! Et insinuation de LuNa et ZoSan. Attention au vocabulaire!_

* * *

 **P.O.V Zoro**

Rien de tel qu'une bonne bouteille de saké sur le pont du Sunny,avec un grand soleil radieux pour se détendre. Bien sûr faut toujours que quelqu'un gâche ces fabuleux moments?! Enfin ça risquait pas, j'étais seul. Les autres étaient partis en ville pour faire le plein de bouff et tout. Les filles du shopping j'suis sûr, et un pauvre mec qui doit subir le supplice de les accompagner. Chopper et Brook des médicaments et peut-être des sou vêtements pour le squelette. Usopp et Franky , du bois,du métal et puis du Cola je suppose. Le cook devait se taper notre capitaine, à le traîner dans toute la ville, sous des cris affamés. J'étais bel et bien tranquille. J'allais faire une bonne sieste quand Luffy courra vers moi en souriant.

-Nhé Zoro?commença t'il.

Je soufflai, putain il allait encore me poser une question stupide! On peut pas être pénard sur ce navire?!

-Quoi? Demandai je.  
-C'est quoi un préservatif?reprit il.

C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool avant. Je le recrachai sur le gazon , en m'étouffant en passant.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? questionnai je, la voix rauque.  
-Ben Nami, elle m'a dit d'en mettre mais je sais pas ce que sait... Ça se mange?

J'Hésitai entre être mort de rire ou dépité. Je fis aucun des deux, j'afficha une tête neutre en lui filant un petit coup.

-Non Luffy... Ça sert quand tu fais des trucs avec Nami que tous les deux...tentai je mal à l'aise.

Il me regarda avec sa tête de gros crétin qui comprend strictement rien,enfin ça change pas de d'habitude... Je souffla un coup. 17ans et il y connait rien... Je pleins la sorcière de coucher avec lui.

-Bon viens, on va en acheter et je t'expliquerai...  
-Mais tu en as pas toi? Nami elle m'a dit que tous les garçons en avaient.  
-Non moi Luffy je suis gay...  
-Moi aussi je suis content!s'exclama t'il perdu.

Je soupira un grand coup, il y a des limites à l'innocence.

-Non moi j'aime les hommes,je suis homo! Aller viens on y va! conclu je, en descendant du navire.

Le capitaine me suivi pas très convaincu. On se dirigea vers la ville. Bon fallait que je trouve une pharmacie, sans éviter de croiser le cook.. Il allait me faire chier, s'il le voyait...On en trouva une après 1 heure. Tout était pareil dans ce putain d'endroit! Les rues en pierres, les maisons beige, les marchés!J'achetais rapidement une bande de 6 capotes avant de repartir aussi vite qu'on était venus. On alla dans la chambre du Sunny pour pouvoir discuter en paix, sans être dérangés.

-Bien je t'explique. Ça sert pour ne pas avoir d'enfant et de ne pas chopper des maladies. commençai je,en ouvrant délicatement le plastique.

Luffy hocha la tête en me regardant faire.

-Bien alors enlève ton pantalon et ton caleçon.  
-Ben pourquoi?demanda t'il, en mine interrogative au visage.  
-Pour te montrer comment on le mets!dis je. Il s'exécuta en souriant.

Bon comme je le pensais,il bande pas, et heureusement!

-Alors maintenant,imagine Nami à poil. Dis je.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut. J'avais envie de vomir rien qu'à cette idée.

-Pourquoi?  
-Pour mettre le préservatif faut que tu sois tout dur.  
-Nami elle met ses mains dessus pour ça.  
-Elle te branle?! Ah putain je veux pas savoir! Merde! J'ai une image dégueulasse dans le crâne!hurlai je.

Bon Zoro respire, c'est juste un abruti... Il sait pas ce qui dit.

-Imagine là comme même!  
Aucune réaction, c'est flippant...  
-Entouré de viande? Tentai je.

Ça se réveille. Noter que pour le brun, la bouffe est un facteur érotique.

-Voilà, une fois que c'est gonflé tu prends la capote et tu l'as met comme ça. Expliquai je , en le faisant.  
Raaa c'est qui me ferais bander à faire ça! En plus c'est pas pratique! J'ai pas l'habitude! Pourquoi il m'a demandé de le faire? Usopp il aurait pu, quoique il aurait dit qu'il avait le plus gros du monde et que pas la peine. Chopper il expliquerait, je veux même pas savoir. Franky je suis sûr qu'il en a un intégré. Brook ben il peut pas, le pauvre sérieux. Et cook il l'emmènerait dans un club de steap-tise. Ouais j'suis le seul... Je déposai le paquet dans sa chemise.

-Nami te dira de l'enlever et c'est tout.  
-Merci Zoro! Mais comment je fais là pour que ça descend?  
Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai soupiré mais j'en peux plus! Même le renne qui nous sert de médecin c'est comment on fait!  
-Tu le prends dans ta main, et tu l'as fait monter et je,en montrant dans le vide.

Il le fit sortant des petits gémissements en accélérant. Ça doit être pratique d'avoir une bite élastique comme même! Enfin la personne en bas souffre mais ça doit être pas mal!

-Oh et une fois que tu as fini, tu nettoie avec un je en posant le paquet à côté.  
-Mais Nami elle le mange, c'est que c'est comestible non?  
Mon estomac a décidé de se faire entendre,et de sympathiser avec les toilettes. C'est après être dégoûté et avoir vomi tout ce que je pouvais que je revins.  
-Il y a que Nami qui peut d'accord?  
-Même pas toi?me demanda t'il, se déversant dans un cri aiguë,digne du sniper terrifié.  
-Non! Bon à plus ! Conclu je, en partant. J'avais besoin de me remonter le moral et quoi de mieux qu'un joli blond avec son petit cul bien ferme? Je lui adressai un sourire carnassier et un regard pervers. Je préférai oublier tout ce qui c'était passé et puis...  
 ** _La contraception c'est compliqué! Le meilleur moyen c'est d'être gay!_**

 _Voilà j'espère que ce petit O.S vous aura plus ^^ n'hésitez pas à review!_  
 _Bisous Bisous!_


End file.
